Sucked In
by EmilyJackson-Hero
Summary: All Kendall, Lexie, and Leylanie wanted to do was read the Mark of Athena in peace. Let's just say they get a lot more than they bargained for. But when a important character goes missing, these three girls will have to suck it up and face what they are destined for. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sucked In**

**A/N: So I know I had two other stories, but I got a great idea, and I **_**had **_**to make a sure I made a story out of it! This is for my three best friends, who are just as crazy as I am about this series. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series that has currently cast my OTP into Tarturas. Rick Riordan, the master troll, does.**

**Leylanie's P.O.V**

"Kendall Stewart, I swear to you if you sing that song one more time, I will kill you in your sleep." I vowed to my best friend. She laughed.

"SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND!" she sang louder, and Lexie and I groaned.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Lexie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Kendall grinned.

"You guys love me." She said. I smiled.

"Yup!" I told her.

"GIRLS COME DOWN! THE SCHOOL BUS IS HERE!" Ms. Thompson yelled from downstairs. We grabbed our bags and ran downstairs.

"Bye Mrs. Thompson!" we yelled in unison.

"Whatever." She grumbled. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, that woman didn't want kids. She had adopted me when I was ten, and then Lexie and Kendall came together three months later, but they weren't sisters. I had practically grown up in an orphanage, but I had been pretty happy. Then Ms. Thompson had adopted me, a widow who was lonely, but she hated raising children. I think she realized how much work it really was, and she began to ignore me. Pretty soon, I kept complaining to her about how alone I was, and being the idiot she is, adopted Lexie and Kendall. It was a stupid choice for her, but great for me because now I had two companions. At first, we couldn't stand each other. We always fought. But then we slowly warmed up to one another, and now we were inseparable. Five years later, we practically have had to raise ourselves, but we were happy.

We sat down on the bus three to a seat, since the bus was always packed when we got on.

"Did you get the package?" Kendall asked me. I nodded, and rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"Yup! I have it in my backpack." I told them. I pulled out a copy of the newest Rick Riordan book, _The Mark of Athena._ The three of us were insanely obsessed with The Percy Jackson series. In fact, that was what had brought us together. Once we found out about how much we loved it, we stayed up until three in the morning just talking about _one_ book. We were currently about to read the best one yet.

"Oh crap. Never mind, we're at school." Lexie grumbled. Kendall and I sighed, really disappointed. The problem was, we only had one copy in which we saved for, so we had to read it aloud together.

"Yeah, my favorite place in the whole entire world!" Kendall said. The sad part was she wasn't being sarcastic. She really did enjoy school a lot. Probably because she was the smartest person in the school. She was already in advanced classes, and in High Honors. She constantly got awards. Lexie was the most creative one of the group. She was in band, choir, art club, and in the school newspaper. She had the best singing voice in the whole entire state. The class she excelled at was Creative Writing. Me, I was the athletic one. I was in girls' softball, soccer, and volleyball (not all at the same time of course). Right now I was in basketball, practicing five days a week for three hours. The only class I was really good at was P.E where I got to release my energy. I was ADHD and dyslexic. The funny part was, so was Kendall and Lexie, although they could control it _much_ better than I could. Just ask my teachers.

"Only you Kendall." I said. We got off the bus, and stepped into the school. The minute we rounded the corner, my team immediately bombarded me.

"We play Lions tomorrow? Are you ready?" They screamed. I looked over and saw Kendall's friends take her, and Lexie's friends drag her away. I sighed, but gave my team mates my best pumped up face.

"Hell yeah! We are going to run them into the ground!" I yelled, pumping my fists. My team mates erupted into cheers. I longingly thought about the wonderful book in my bag, but said nothing.

…

Lexie's P.O.V

I plopped myself down on the stands and drank nearly a gallon of water. It was after school, and I had just sung for a strait hour, and my throat burned. The spring fest I was practicing for was going to kill me.

"Hey." A very tired Leylanie plopped next to me, her hair still wet from the showers. I had seen her running lines across the field. She was the fastest runner I knew, but she looked like she could drop dead. She took her water and drank it in one giant gulp.

"How was practice?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She glared at me.

"Fine, just a little tired is all." She responded. Just then, Kendall sat down next to us. She was the only one of us who looked fresh and energetic.

"Hey guys! Want to read?" She asked, already inching towards Leylanie's backpack.

"Why hello to you too." Leylanie chuckled.

"Sure! I've been itching to read it all day!" I said, nearly snatching the book out of Leylanie's hands. They scooted over towards me, and I took a deep breath.

"Well ladies, ready for the Percabeth reunion?" I asked. They nodded, their head looking about ready to fall off.

"Hell yeah! Now open it and let's get this show on the road!" Kendall exclaimed. I flipped the pages quickly, until I got to the first page of the book. I gasped when I looked down.

"Where the heck are the words?" Kendall gasped. Leylanie snatched to book out of my hands and flipped through the pages quickly.

"What the…they're all like this!" she exclaimed angrily.

"We were scammed!" I growled.

"I knew the cashier was a cheap son of a bitch!" Kendall yelled, which surprised me, because Kendall _never_ cussed like that. Leylanie shook her head, clearly mystified.

"Twenty five dollars wasted on this piece of crap!" I said. Kendall grabbed the book.

"This has to be a prank! When I grabbed the book, it was full of words!" She exclaimed. She stood up, slamming the book on the bench.

"Freaking A!" Leylanie yelled, standing up as well. I stood up and stretched.

"Well I guess we return the book." I told them. They agreed, and I went to grab the book. But when I went to grab it, my hand went right into the page.

"Uh, Lexie…"

"I know!" I yelled. I tried pulling my hand out, but I kept sinking in deeper. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" I screeched. They rushed to my aid, pulling at me. They grabbed the book on the edges, but that was a mistake. Their hands started to sink in as well.

"AHHHH!" We all screamed, as our bodies were sucked into the book of death.

The world went black.

**A/N: THAT WAS SO FUN! I didn't have anyone to fangirl with at school, until I saw a girl reading The Lost Hero. It turns out she is obsessed with the series. Then later on in class, another girl saw her reading it and was like, "Oh my god, I thought I was the only one!" so yeah, in short it was pretty much the best day of my whole entire existence. Any whore, review, review, review!**


	2. Strange Places

**Strange Places**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I meant to say in my last chapter that there are MoA spoilers on here, so if you haven't read it (have a Kleenex box with you) you may not want to read this story just yet. Just a word of advice. Any slut, let's get going!**

**Kendall's P.O.V**

Pain.

It was the first word that registered in my head as I started to regain consciousness. My head was pounding, my body was battered and bruised, and my throat felt like it had been run over by a car. What the heck had happened? I mean honestly, the last thing I remember was opening _The_ _Mark of Athena_. Suddenly memories came rushing into my head.

My name was Kendall Stewart. I had a 4.0 grade average. Leylanie Hills and Lexie Reese were my two best friends/sisters. I was fifteen years old.

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I gasped when I realized I wasn't in the nurses' room at school, where I expected to be. No, I was in a place that seemed strangely familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. I turned my head over (which was no small feat considering the fact that my head felt like bees were stinging it repeatedly), and spotted Lexie. Her long golden hair flowed freely over her head, and her arm looked broken, but other than that she looked fine. She was so pretty, with sparkling hazel eyes, and a tall curvy, yet skinny figure. When guys saw us, they always went for her. I looked over the other way and spotted Leylanie. She was also pretty with long black straight hair, and startling green eyes. She was short with an athletic toned body, which made sense since she was always exercising. Me, I had long dirty blonde hair with dull blue eyes and no curvy figure whatsoever. I really _was_ a nerd. I groaned with pain, and I heard someone's voice.

"One of them is up." It was a girl.

"Great, get the ambrosia and nectar ready for her" a guy's voice responded. I looked around. I was in a room that had a bunch of bunks and strange looking vials of different colored liquids that I'm pretty sure the FDA wouldn't allow. In front of me was a blonde guy with sparkling blue eyes. To the right, a girl with long brown hair was getting something ready in a glass. It was a liquid that looked a lot like apple juice. She turned to me and gave me a bright smile.

"Hello! How are you feeling?" she asked me. I tried to shrug, but it came out more like a wince.

"Like crap." I croaked. My throat burned. The girl smiled.

"That's understandable. My name's Sharon." She handed me the glass she had been preparing. "What's yours?"

"Kendall, and is this stuff safe?" I asked, eyeing the liquid. Sharon laughed.

"Of course it is Kendall. Drink it, trust me you'll feel great!" she urged. I hesitated, and then drank the juice. I recoiled because I had expected apple juice, but instead I tasted my dad's snicker doodle cookies. He used to make them for me all the time, before he died. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"What's it taste like?" Sharon asked, wiping the tear off my cheek.

"Do you want some?" I asked, even though I wanted the whole thing for myself. She shook her head.

"No, I can't. It's only for injured people. I just wanted to know because it tastes different for everyone." I didn't know how that was possible, but I let it go. I was eager to get more in my mouth.

"It tastes like snicker doodle cookies." I said, before gulping the rest. For a moment, I was back in the kitchen, four years old, eagerly waiting for a cookie. My dad took them out of the oven and set them down.

"Hold up, sweetie! You'll burn your mouth if you have some now." He laughed. I sighed, and he entertained me by telling me stories of his adventures as an architect that traveled the world, helping people in third world countries design better buildings. I was so wrapped up in his story that I forgot about the cookies that were surely cool enough to eat.

"Ok sport, I think we're ready. Ready for judging?" he asked. I nodded eagerly as I took a bite out of the delicious cookie.

"So?" Dad asked. I smiled, my two front teeth missing.

"It's a ten!" I exclaimed, high fiving him.

"That's great!" he looked at me lovingly. "Love you sport."

"Love you to daddy."

I reached the last drop, and the memory faded, leaving me heartbroken.

"I want more!" I exclaimed, holding the glass out. It didn't occur to me that I felt a whole lot better. My head stopped hurting, my body felt like I could run a mile, and my throat felt great. Sharon shook her head sadly.

"I can't. Too much could…hurt you." She said.

"But…the memory…it was like I was _there_. Please?" I pleaded. Sharon looked at me sympathetically.

"I've been there. But if I give you more, you could get killed." I nearly cried. It was the first time in years I had thought of the last day I spent with my dad before he died in a plane crash the next day, and my whole world turned upside down. Drinking that drink was like being there again. Suddenly, I heard Lexie and Leylanie stir beside me.

"Food." Grumbled Leylanie. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Hurting." Lexie moaned, clutching her side.

"I better attend to them." Sharon said, rushing over there. The blonde guy came up to me.

"Hey I'm Will, how are you feeling?" the guy said. He seemed familiar…

"Fine now. Um…how did we get here?" I asked him.

"That's great." Will laughed. "Um, you might not believe this, but you fell out of the sky." I gave him a dumbfounded look. Then I laughed.

"You're joking…right?" I told him, but his look told me he was dead serious. "Oh my gods, then how did we not die? Where am I?" Will was about to answer, but then he looked at me funny.

"Did you just say 'oh my gods'?" Will asked. I blushed.

"Um…yeah. It's a habit. And you didn't answer my other question. Where am I?"

"Where did you acquire this 'habit'?" he inquired, ignoring my other question. I was about to answer, but then a guy waltzed in. He was tall, tan and blonde, but that's not what caught my attention.

He had eyes covering his body.

Suddenly everything came to me, the ambrosia and nectar Sharon and Will had been talking about, it hadn't registered in my head until now. The reason I couldn't have more, why the medicine didn't taste the same for everyone, why Will looked so familiar, and why the guy covered with eyes was well... covered with eyes.

"I know where I am." I told him, eyeing the man. Will gave me a surprised look.

"You…you do? I haven't even told you!"

"I'm in Camp Half-Blood," Will gasped. "Aren't I?"

**A/N: That was fun. Any whore, got to go! Enjoy… **


	3. Surprise!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Just a note, I was hoping you would think that my story was original and new. I was kind of going for that, so I am glad others see that as well. **

**Disclaimers: As usual I don't own Percy *sigh* or any of the characters from the almighty troll, RR. I also don't own Twilight or Hunger Games. Just if your wondering…**

**Leylanie's P.O.V**

"I'm in Camp Half-Blood. Aren't I?" Kendall pressed Will. I had been listening in on their conversation. Suddenly, I sat upright.

"No freaking way." I told them. Their heads swiveled over to look at me. The brown haired woman tried to push me down, but I felt good after drinking the tacos, I mean the medicine.

"Yes way." Will sighed, looking shocked. "I think you need to speak with Chiron."

"Chiron?" Lexie said, looking good for someone who had just fallen out of the sky.

"Yes…you say that like you know him." The brown haired woman said. We three girls exchanged a knowing look.

"Not exactly on a personal level." Kendall said carefully.

"Well then…Sharon can you go retrieve him?" The brown haired girl, Sharon, nodded and ran off.

"So…how did I look falling out of the sky?" Lexie asked. Kendall and I rolled our eyes. It was so Lexie to ask how she looked. I swear that girl is the child of Aphrodite.

"Um… as good as you can while you're falling." Will responded. Lexie smiled.

"Why thank you."

"Anyway everyone was shocked. You fell right through the tables at lunch, right on top of the Hephaestus table. You should've seen the look on Leo's face as you landed on top of his enchilada." Will chuckled. I froze, his words sinking into my head.

"Leo…Valdez?" I choked out. Will nodded.

"Yeah…wait, how the heck do you know him?"

"I…don't." I responded weakly. "I've just, ah, heard of him." Will looked suspicious, but he let it go. Just then we saw Chiron wheel in, followed by a curly haired Mexican and a tall muscular boy, with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson.

The effects of seeing them were instantaneous. Lexie fell out of her bed, yelling "It's not real, it's not real!"

Kendall looked like she was having a coronary, and I shot out of my bed like a rocket and just stood there, staring at them.

"Um…I don't quite know how to respond to this." Leo said. Chiron helped Lexie up, now in pony, I mean centaur, form.

"Aren't you about to deny that he's a centaur?" Sharon asked, stepping back into the room. "I mean, that's what all of the other people do…"

"Nope…I already knew he was a centaur." Kendall said, eyeing me as she said it.

"Holy crap…Chiron, how do they know?" Percy asked, looking shocked. Chiron just stared at us, looking baffled.

"I…don't know! Why don't you tell us your story." He suggested. Kendall, being the leader of our group, began to talk and tell our story. Lexie and I jumped in from time to time and filled them in on important details she left out. When we were done, Chiron looked more shocked than ever.

"What are all of your names?" Leo asked.

"I'm Lexie, that's Kendall, and this is Leylanie." Lexie answered him. Chiron gasped when Lexie said my name.

"Leylanie? As in Leylanie…Hills?" Chiron examined me, as if noticing me for the first time.

"Correct. How do you know me?" But Chiron wasn't paying attention.

"I thought…it was a lie…they actually…he actually did it…" Chiron was muttering to himself. Everyone in the room gave him a puzzled look. "There will be a counselors meeting after dinner. You three must be there. Leo, I want you to show Leylanie around. Will, take time off and show Kendall, and Percy I want you to show Lexie around." Lexie looked like she was going to faint. Percy had always been her favorite fictional character after Edward from _Twilight_ (Ew), and Peeta from the _Hunger Games_. I liked Leo, so the fact that he was going to be leading me around was enough to make me die. I had never been good around guys so this should be the worst/best time of my life. I looked down and realized I was wearing a Camp Half Blood T-shirt and shorts. I still had on my black vans, and my hair was dried out, long and strait as always. I guess I looked decent enough. I was just relieved that I had taken a shower before coming here…

"Wait, what about my caretaker? She will be worried if we don't come home." I actually wasn't sure about that, but I needed to give her a call. It was the only normal thing going on right now.

"I will take care of that. You just go tour camp with Leo." I nodded and stood up. Leo gave me a nervous grin before holding out his arm.

"Come with me madam." He told me. I smiled and hooked my arm through his.

**Lexie's P.O.V**

Percy freaking Jackson. That was who was leading me through the camp. I had to keep my excitement from showing too much, before I freaked him out. I tried not to smile at Leylanie and Leo as they walked out of the infirmary those two were going to date. Percy helped me get up, and then he led me outside. The view was beautiful, more beautiful than the crappy movie _The Lightning Thief_ could make it out to be. We walked out, and I decided to break the silence.

"So, what exactly happened? I know we fell through the roof, but what happened before then?" Percy sighed.

"We were eating dinner, and the pavilion was super loud. Suddenly someone from the Hecate table yelled at us to be quiet. We could hear screaming, but we didn't know where it was coming from. And that's when the three of you crashed into the pavilion , right on top of the Hephaestus table." Percy looked super grim. "I thought you were dead. You guys were bleeding and bruised, and Leylanie looked like she wasn't even breathing. Leo, Will and I helped carry you guys to the infirmary. I'm glad you made it through." He told me, patting me on the back.

"Thanks, me too. So how long have we been asleep?" I inquired.

"About three days. I have to say, I've seen a lot of people come into camp with pretty spectacular entrances, but yours had to be the best." Percy complimented. I blushed.

"Thanks…I think?" Percy laughed, and he started to explain various things to me. The thing was I had heard them all before. I mean, I had read the series about a million times. Seeing the buildings was cool, they were different than I had pictured them, but I found myself finishing most of Percy's sentences. One off our conversations went like this:

Percy: And we have a game called-

Me: Capture the flag.

Percy: *Looking creeped out* Right…it's where we-

Me: Split up into teams of two and try to get the other teams flag back onto your side. You can use weapons and fight, but you're not allowed to maim or kill, and all magical weapons are allowed.

Percy: *Dumbfounded expression* Do I even have to give you the tour?

Me: Sorry. Go on.

And on and on it went. I tried not to cut in, but it was rather difficult when I knew everything that he was going to explain. Finally we made it to the cabins, and I passed by all the glorious cabins. Walking past the Apollo cabin, I felt a strange connection drawing me to it, but I said nothing. It was obvious that I was a demigod, but I was probably a daughter of Aphrodite. Which I was okay with because she was my favorite.

"-and here we have to best cabin in the whole camp, cabin three." We stopped outside of Percy's cabin, which looked like it had been underwater. He seemed pretty proud.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Sure is." And new voice from behind us said. I whirled around to see a girl about Percy's age with long blonde hair that looked like princess curls, and stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth Chase.

"Annabeth!" Percy and I exclaimed at the same time. Annabeth gave me a funny look.

"How do you know my na_"

"Oh my gods, you are my best friend's favorite character!" I squealed, earning another strange look from her. Percy burst out laughing.

"Before you go on Lexie, let me explain to Annabeth." Percy cut in. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, please do." Percy went on to tell her what Kendall told him. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"So that's how she knew your name." Percy finished. I was pretty embarrassed about the way I had reacted, but Annabeth Chase was like a role model for me.

"Sorry for freaking out, but I just think you're awesome." Annabeth laughed.

"I am a pretty awesome person." Percy pouted.

"You didn't say I was awesome!"

"Shut it Seaweed Brain. It's my time to shine." Annabeth retorted. "Anyway, how are you feeling? You had a pretty nasty fall."

"Pretty good." Suddenly a conch horn blew in the distance. "Dinner time?" I guessed. Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"Come on."

**Kendall's P.O.V**

The walk with Will was pretty fun. Although I was jealous of Lexie going with Percy, I found out how funny Will could be. We talked about various things, and I asked him a lot of questions. Pretty soon, a conch horn blew, and I sighed in disappointment. I had been having a really good time.

"It's a good thing we're close." Will said, leading me through the camp. A huge building came into view, with campers pouring in. I spotted Lexie, Percy and…Annabeth!

"Kendall!" Lexie exclaimed, hugging me. I looked past her, and Annabeth smiled. "Kendall, I would like you to meet your favorite character of all time…Annabeth Chase!" I walked over to Annabeth and shook her hand.

"Oh my gods, I never thought that this day would come." I told her. Annabeth smiled smugly at Percy.

"See Percy, I have fans!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like, three." He retorted. I grinned.

"So, do you really like architecture?" I asked her. Instantly her face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Hell yes! Whose your favorite?" she asked me. I grinned.

"Well I would have to say John Stewart." I said, referring to my dad. Annabeth smiled.

"I've heard of him! He helped make the world a better place by helping third world countries build better and more buildings. Whatever happened to him?" she asked. I nearly cried.

"He…died." I said. Annabeth studied me.

"You knew him, didn't you?" man she was one smart cookie. I nodded.

"He was my dad. Died in a plane crash." I told her. Percy frowned.

"I'm sorry." He said. It was obvious he had no clue what to say. I smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. He taught me a lot." I told them. Annabeth changed the subject by asking me a bunch of questions.

"Which is your favorite building?"

"How would you make it more structurally sound?"

"If given the chance, how would you redesign it?"

It went on like that, us sharing ideas, basically fangirling over architecture until Percy and Lexie burst out laughing.

"I'm thinking Athena, you?" Lexie asked Percy.

"Agreed." We all walked inside, and I was about to peel off to find Chiron, when it happened. Everyone looked at me and gasped. Chiron stood up.

"All hail Kendall Stewart, daughter of Athena." Chiron announced. I looked up and saw the symbol of Athena floating over my head. People started to bow down, and Annabeth smiled.

"I kind of knew it. Welcome sis." Annabeth said. I smiled and followed her to the Athena table. Sitting down with them, they welcomed me, made me feel at home.

Too bad it didn't last.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, but I need more! (I'm such a review whore****) Sorry if I offended anyone who likes Edward or Twilight, but I can't stand it. Any prostitute, review, review, review. And PM me if you like Raywilliamjohnson. Virtual cookies if you do! (::) (::**

**~Emily**


	4. Portals!

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I love them so-**

**Kendall: Sup.**

**Me: What the hell are you doing here?**

**Kendall: Being your co-author. She was going to say that she appreciates your reviews.**

**Me: I hate you…**

**Leylanie: Any whore-**

**Me: You're here too? And don't steal my sayings!**

**Leylanie: I showed you him! Any whore, here's chapter four! Hey my P.O.V is first!**

**Me: *falls into despair*.**

**Leylanie's P.O.V**

My tour with Leo was so amazing; I can't even express my feels. He was my favorite character in the _Heroes of Olympus_ series, and here I was, _walking_ with him! He talked about all the fun things in camp, and I listened. After a while, we started to talk about miscellaneous things such as tacos and sports. Before long, the conch horn blew, and Leo was leading me towards the pavilion. Then Kendall got claimed, blah, blah, blah. Lexie and I sat with Chiron because he didn't want to lose us.

"Look at her. She's so happy!" Lexie said, pointing over to Kendall who was laughing along with the Athena cabin. She practically glowed with happiness.

"I'm happy for her." I told Lexie. She nodded grimly.

"It's just like school. Soon, we'll be chopped liver!" Lexie remarked. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"If I recall, you're the one who said it was better we kept our friends separate. Besides, I have a feeling we'll get claimed soon." I told her. Lexie shrugged.

"I hope so. I can already see myself sitting with the- wait, is that Piper Mclean?" Lexie asked, pointing over to the Aphrodite table. Piper was Lexie's second favorite female character in the series. I followed her gaze to spot a girl with brown choppy hair sitting and laughing with a bunch of pretty people.

"Yeah I think so." Lexie's eyes glowed with excitement.

"When we are done here, I want to talk to her. Maybe I can meet Jason." Lexie's eyes glittered. "I want to see if he's as hot as Piper makes him out to be."

"Yeah, you better not mention that." I suggested. Lexie shrugged.

"Probably not." Chiron stood up, clearing his throat.

"Campers, there will be a senior counselors meeting tonight after dinner. And as for the three girls who fell out of the sky, they are okay now. Will Kendall, Lexie and Leylanie arise please?" I stood up and blushed. I hated when the spotlight was on me.

"As if anyone cared if they were alright." A girl from the Ares cabin sneered. Some of her cabin mates snickered. Lexie and I shot them a look. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Dionysus has a few announcements for us." Dionysus stood up, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world but here.

"Yes, yes thanks. Indeed we are all happy that Lacy, Kerry, and Logan made it out okay," Lexie looked like she wanted to squeal with happiness. Dionysus had called us other names other than ours! I looked across the pavilion and spotted Kendall smiling as well. "In other announcements, there has been a frequent amount of you sneaking out at night. Might I remind you that the harpies are out patrolling? It would just be horrid for me to fill out the extra paperwork if one of you died. So many _hours_ of filling out useless information about you. So stay inside your cabins!" Lexie looked horrified. Chiron rolled his eyes as if this happened a lot. Dionysus sat down, looking relieved that his announcements were over. Suddenly everyone stood up, taking their plates with them, and walked over to the bonfire. They scraped some of their food into the giant fire.

"Oh, they're sacrificing their food!" Lexie exclaimed. Chiron nodded, looking a little unnerved.

"Yes. It's time you two did as well." We stood up and followed Chiron over to the bonfire. I scraped some of my Caesar salad into the bonfire, praying _Please, whoever my parent is, will you please claim me soon? And help me endure through everything? Thanks._ I walked back to the table, stepping on some kid's foot on the way.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." I told the kid. He looked up at me, and I gasped. "Nico Di Angelo?" I blurted out. Nico raised his eyebrows at me.

"How do you know my name?" Wait, are you the girl who read our books or whatever?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry for freaking you out." I told him. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"It's fine." Nico said, before turning away. Why was he being so distant? I mean, I knew in the books he was distant ever since his sister Bianca died, but now he looked…tortured. I shook my head as I walked away, wondering what the heck could be causing him so much pain. As I plopped back down at the table to eat, Lexie and I talked about our tours with the guys, and I told Lexie what had happened with Nico and me.

"Wow." She said looking guilty. "I know you and Kendall told me not to do this, but I looked up spoilers for MoA." She admitted. I glared at her. After we'd read the _Son of Neptune_, Lexie had been dying to read the 'Percabeth' reunion scene. After much convincing, we told her not to look up spoilers because once she found something out, she blabbed about it. "I know, I know! But I couldn't help it! Anyway I read that Nico had been in," she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Tarturas." I gasped slightly. No wonder the kid had been in so much pain! Tarturas was horrible. I could only hope none of the other characters had gone through the same thing.

"No freaking way!" I whispered. Lexie nodded grimly.

"It mentioned something about a jar as well…"

"Are you guys done eating yet?" Kendall suddenly materialized in front of us, making us jump. I looked down at my plate and realized I had gobbled the whole thing. How hungry had I been?

"Yeah. Guess who Leylanie met?" Lexie asked Kendall.

"Nico Di Angelo?" Kendall asked. She had a major Nico fangirling obsession. I grinned.

"Ding, ding, ding, we've got a winner!" I exclaimed. Kendall looked around, excited.

"No way! Oh my gods I have to meet him!" Kendall jumped up and down. We got up, a sad look on Lexie's face.

"Kendall there is something we have to tell you about Nico_" I said, before getting cut off by Annabeth, standing next to Kendall.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asked, pointing over to the Big House. I gulped.

"Yup." Kendall exclaimed, super excited. She seemed to have forgotten about the whole Nico thing.

"We'll tell her later." Lexie assured me.

"Of course." I told her, following Annabeth. Pretty soon Percy joined in, his hand finding Annabeth's. Lexie looked like she wanted to die of happiness. Kendall smiled, and I grinned at them.

"So cute!" Lexie breathed. Percy looked back at her.

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Lexo, tone it down." I warned. Lexie's shoulders slumped, and Kendall giggled. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Lexie's P.O.V**

Getting to the Big House was fun. Along the way, more characters from the books had joined, and I got introduced to all of them. Among them were Piper, Clarisse, Travis, Katie, Clovis and many, many more. I talked to Piper, who was actually pretty cool. I really hoped she was my sister. Once we arrived at the Big House, I became really nervous. Chiron had looked at the three of us like we were freaks of nature. We went to the ping pong table, where Kool-Aid was being served.

"Hello everyone." Chiron greeted us. I sat myself next to Leylanie and Percy. Next to him was Annabeth and next to her was Kendall, who looked super happy. I really hope I get claimed soon. "I'm glad you are all here. Now we have something very important to discuss. As you all know, three girls fell out of the sky and into the pavilion. These three girls are here now." Everyone's eyes fell on the three of us. I could almost see Leylanie blushing, and Kendall averting her eyes. Only I stared back at them. I didn't mind being in the spotlight, since I was in it all the time back at home. _Home_, I thought sadly. I kind of missed it right now. Chiron cleared his throat, and everyone averted their gaze back to him, including me.

"Anyway, you are probably wondering how and why it happened." We all nodded. I remembered the way the book sucked my hand in and how it wouldn't let it go, as if someone from the other side were pulling my hand in. I shivered at the memory. "Well it happened because of this book." Chiron held up our copy of _The Mark of Athena_. It took all of my willpower not to jump up and tear it up. I still thought that this was all just a dream. Granted it was a crazy, semi realistic dream, but a dream nevertheless. But if I pinched myself, I would wake up, Kendall and Leylanie sleeping besides me in their beds, _The Mark of Athena_ sitting next to us, really just being a book. At least, that's what I had been thinking this whole time. But there was a nagging feeling in my brain, a voice telling me that this wasn't a dream…

"This book is not just a book, but a…portal as well. A portal that brought these three girls back into their r_eal_ world" A collection of gasps was heard throughout the room.

Okay, maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys! I was sick with the stomach bug, and I had a crap load of make-up work to do. So I have a question for you guys. Who do you think is Leylanie's parent? Tell me in your reviews!**

**~Emily**


End file.
